


Never Enough

by MoomooBare



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, eventual lumity but not really center point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoomooBare/pseuds/MoomooBare
Summary: Odalia was born into a wealthy family only allowed to associate with the wealthiest and strongest witches. Edalyn was a simple common girl born with exponential power.The two were never suppose to be in love, and unbeknownst to both of them they were only setting themselves up for failure.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight & Odalia Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Odalia Blight/Eda Clawthorne
Comments: 19
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've seen a fanfic of these two but yeah I hope u like yet another self indulgent fanfic from me.

Odalia felt Eda’s gaze from across the classroom causing her to look in her direction. She was instantly met with a wink that caused her face to become very flushed. She only shook her head in disapproval as she pointed to their time test in front of them.   
  
“Work.” Odalia mouthed.   
  
Glancing further Odalia noticed Eda had not worked on one single question.    
  


_ She had been staring at me this entire time..? _ _   
_ _   
_ Edalyn only blew a kiss in response to her silent command before forming a heart with her hands.    
  
Odalia only rolled her eyes as she drew a small circle under her desks mimicking her answers onto Eda’s paper.    
  
Edalyn looked at the paper in silent shock then smiled as she read over the answers. Eda eyed the teacher who was currently nose deep in a book. Odalia watched as Edalyn cupped her hands over her mouth before harshly whispering.    
  
“You got number 5 wrong, the answer is C not A.”   
  
Odalia checked over her work never knowing when Eda was messing with her or not. Sure enough she had gotten it wrong. With a new embarrassment she quickly erased her answer and circled the correct one.    
  
Eda sat back once again with a sly smirk on her face as she finally decided to work on her test. Which didn’t require much brain work since Eda was easily the smartest and strongest witch in their grade level.   
  
Odalia hated that Edalyn didn’t put her natural talent to any good half the time. Only using it to goof off or pull a huge prank that’d get her suspended or sent to detention.    
  
Sighing, Odalia focused on her own work finding it much harder to concentrate with Eda on her mind now.

* * *

  
  
Once the bell screamed signaling for the next class period Edalyn let out a dramatic sigh, “Man I thought I’d never finish. Thanks such much for the help, Lia.”   
  
Odalia blushed at her nickname and rolled her eyes.    
  
“You could’ve done everything yourself, you just chose not too.”   
  
“Yep! Gotta save my brain power, y’know!”    
  
“I wish you’d take things more seriously.” Odalia said her tone deeply contrasting Eda’s. “You can’t goof off your entire life, don’t you want to join the emperor’s coven?”    
  
Eda looked slightly offended murmuring something incoherently.    
  
“You have to grow up sometime, Edalyn.” She said as she made their way through a crowd of other hexside students.    
  
“Well geez, I didn’t expect to be scolded by my totally loving nonjudgmental girlfr-”   
  
Odalia quickly clasped her hand over Eda’s mouth, shushing her.    
  
“Are you trying to get us found out?”    
  
Odalia then felt something hot and wet on her palm causing her to contract her hand sharply. “Did you just lick my palm?!”    
  
“Yeah and it was salty, do you not wash your hands?”   
  
Before Odalia could say something Edalyn gave her a small punch on the arm. “Welp, this is my next class! See you later, Lia.” She said before crossing the hallway to the auditorium for her theatre class.    
  
Odalia now felt the scorching heat of her cheeks from her interaction with Edalyn. She knew her face must be completely red now and not pointing it out was the nicest thing Eda had done this week so far.    
  
Sighing, Odalia made her way to her next class with the ginger haired girl on her mind once again.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
“I’m not  _ that _ reckless,” Eda declared as she stuck another tentacle in her mouth with a wooden pick.    
  
“Yes you are and I’m constantly worried about you!” Odalia said as she looked at the small children playing about on the playground.   
  
It was well after dusks with humidity hanging heavily in the air. Both girls had changed out of their hexside uniform into more casual clothes as they spent the rest of the night together on a park’s bench. This was the only time, Odalia felt, they could be normal around each other without the fear of someone finding them out.   
  
Well more so Odalia’s fear since the revelation of their relationship would hardly affect Eda’s social status.    
  
Edalyn had put an arm around Odalia’s waist and on instinct Odalia had rested her head on the other girl’s chest. The only other person who knew about their relationship was Edalyn’s older sister, Lilith who wasn’t a big fan of Odalia.    
  
She knew how Lilith felt about her which summed up to her thinking Odalia was just using Eda to fill up some void that her boring, strict life made.    
  
Which secretly both Odalia and Eda knew to be true, and there was always a silent tension between them. They both were very different people with very different beliefs and goals in life. Each hardly understanding the other. Which sadly caused them to butt heads a lot more than they’d liked to admit.    
  
Odalia just wished Eda was more mature and not so uncaring of the future.    
  
“Hey, you kinda tensed up, are you alright?”    
  
Edalyn’s voice snapped Odalia out of her thoughts as she nodded her head.   
  
“Yeah I’m just glad to be spending time with you.”   
  
A small smile played on Eda’s lips as she blushed. “I like spending time with you too.” She said uncharacteristically meek.   
  
A soft giggle came from Odalia at Edalyn’s sudden shyness as she finished the last of her tentacle dish.    
  
“Hey, Odalia?”   
  
“Hm?”   
  
“Am I embarrassing?”    
  
Odalia suddenly sat up, “No, of course not.”    
  
“Then how come you act annoyed and cold around me at school.”   
  
There was visible discomfort and hurt on Eda’s face that she’d never seen before.   
  
Odalia then sighed looking down, “Edalyn you know we can’t let anyone find out about us.”   
  
Eda looked down slightly nodding, “I know but-”   
  
“If my parents found out they would find any way to kick you out of hexside and prevent you from joining the emperor’s coven. They’d probably stop Lilith from joining too.”   
  
“Yeah but why? You’ve never told me why you just say they’ll do something to me.”   
  
Odalia squirmed in her park bench. It wasn’t uncommon for most hexside couples to marry or continue dating straight out of graduation; It was pretty much the norm. And the same rule most likely applied to them in Eda’s mind too.   
  
It suddenly dawned on her that Eda probably thought they were going to end up getting married.   
  
Odalia’s face flushed a deep red the way it always did whenever she felt an assortment of embarrassing feelings.    
  


But, even if Odalia did feel that strongly in return they couldn’t possibly marry. Eda was a clawthorne and while the Clawthornes weren’t particularly poor, they weren’t very rich or powerful either. Edalyn’s father was a simple merchant who ran a small shop in Bonesborough with their mother running away when Eda was little.    
  
She was a commoner Odalia’s parents would throw a fit if she even  _ thought  _ about marrying her.    
  
And she knew her parents probably already had her arranged to marry one of their colleagues' sons.    
  
Not knowing how to give Eda the new, Odalia just looked down, giving an unsatisfactory answer.   
  
“You’d be mad at me if I told you why.”   
  
“I’m going to find out eventually,” Eda said a serious tone in her voice that was a polar opposite to her usually carefree demeanor.    
  
“I can’t tell them because uhm…”   
  
“Because…?”   
  
“Because my parents probably already have an arranged marriage for me and if I go against that I’ll put shame on my family!”   
  
It all came out in a huge jumble of words but Eda heard every word her face seeming to drop more and more as Odalia talked.    
  
It almost looked like her words physically pained her.    
  
“So...That’s why you can’t tell them? Because of that?”   
  
Odalia nodded not wanting to meet Eda’s gaze.    
  
“Then what’s the point of us dating?” Eda suddenly said. “You’re just going to break up with me eventually to go date some big hot shot with loads of cash.”   
  
Eda suddenly got up the bench slightly creaking from the removal of her weight.    
  
“No, Eda wait-”   
  
“I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you and your family,” Eda said sarcasm and hurt lacing her words.    
  
She watched as Eda walked away. She didn’t know whether or not to chase after her, or just let her go. Eda was right though; there was no point in them dating for failure.    
  
Thoughts and feelings seemed to race in her head as her body seemed to move on it’s own.    
  
Ignoring all reason she did run after Eda.    
  
_ “Wait, Edalyn!” _   
  
Edalyn stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards her tears welding in her eyes.    
  
Odalia realized she was crying too as she ran to Eda and wrapped her arms around her neck. Edalyn did not return her hug but only stiffened under her embrace as Odalia buried her face in her neck.    
  
Usually Eda would make some cocky or perverted remark at her sudden affection but nothing was said from her end.    
  
“I don’t want to break up,” Odalia said.    
  
“You think I want too either? But if you’re just going to leave if there’s nothing coming out of this-”   
  
“Can we just wait it out?”   
  
Eda sighed, “Can I think about it by myself? I don’t want to do something dumb- Well more dumb than usual.”   
  
Odalia didn’t want to let her go but she knew she had too. She slowly nodded before releasing Eda from her grip.    
  
Eda smiled then patted her head, “Don’t cry, you’re a ugly cryer.”    
  
Odalia loudly sniffed then looked down, “Shut up before I send my abominations to teepee your house.”    
  
Eda laughed the noise, making their tension cool down a bit.    
  
Only Eda had ever made her cry, really cry. And now they were here joking again like always.    
  
Edalyn was really something special.    
  
“Do you want to meet up in the cafeteria before school starts to y’know talk?”   
  
Odalia nodded not making eye contact.    
  
“I’ll tell you what I want to do tomorrow, but don’t spend all night crying or worrying, okay?”   
  
“Okay…” Odalia knew she’d most likely do both.    
  
Eda opened her mouth then closed it trying to decide on what to do next. She then settled on giving Odalia a warm kiss on the forehead before whispering a quick goodbye.    
  
Odalia watched Eda walk off presumably to her father’s shop as Odalia stood there all alone.    
  
For the first time in her life Odalia was faced with the reality that she most likely wouldn’t get something she’d want because of her wealth. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking it out.

Eda paced around her room, arms crossed as a feeling of uncertainty gnawed at her.    
  
“Edalyn if you really want my advice I’ll give you it, but you already know I’m extremely biased.” Lilith said.   
  
Eda stopped pacing to look at her sister who was sprawled out on her bed doodling in a sketchbook. She bit her lip and nodded.    
  
Lilith sighed closing her sketchbook before sitting up, “Just break up with her. It’s not worth it.”   
  
Eda sighed as she ran a hand through her untamed hair.    
  
“I can’t.”   
  
“Yes you can, you’re just choosing not too.”   
  
“I feel like if I do break up with her I’m gonna make a really bad choice. What if it works out? I really do love her."    
  
“It most likely won’t and I really hate seeing you like this over someone like her."

"Like what?"

"All antsy and stuff! This really isn't like you to put that much thought into something, especially a relationship. I've never seen you this nervous over a girl." 

Edalyn made her way to the bed crawling up next to Lilith. With a groan she laid her head on her sister's lap. She tried desperately to keep her tears at bay as Lilith stroked her hair. 

"Why is this so hard." She groaned. 

"All relationships are hard which is why I don't get into them in the first place," Lilith said. "And as much as I love you you're the last person who should be in one." 

"Gee, thanks." 

"I mean...if she loves you then losing her status or disappointing her family wouldn't matter, right? Because she loves you and loving you shouldn't be a burden to her." 

She looked down at Eda who was fixated on the room's ceiling. Warm tears had rolled down her cheeks as she considered her sister's words. 

"Odalia is just...I don't know. She has really high expectations for everything because of her parents. They like brain washed her or something, Lily. I do love her, I mean I've been with her for ten months and eleven days." 

"Are you going to add hours too?" 

"Shush Lily I'm being serious!" Eda cried. 

"Okay, okay I'll stop." 

"I mean we do argue a lot sometimes. I don't know! Everything is just really complicated." 

"Maybe you should talk to Dad…? He might give better advice than me." 

Edalyn feverishly shook her head. "He'll just get really drunk and somehow find a way to talk about mom. That's the last thing I need right. God, this really sucks!" She said rubbing her tears off. 

"The blights only associate with other strong witches so maybeee once they find out you're the strongest witch in your grade they'll have to give you a chance." Lilith said, trying to give some hope to her sister. 

"I have to be strong and  _ rich _ . Unless I somehow become a teenage self made millionaire." 

"Yeah that's  _ very _ unlikely," Lilith said. 

"I don't want to have to prove myself to a bunch of snobs either. Shouldn't being able to take care of her be enough? It's not my fault I'm not wealth" Eda said, a yawn escaping her lips.

Lilith looked up at the clock mounted up on the far end of the room. It was currently 11:30 way past the time both normally went to bed. 

"Why don't you just sleep on it, and see how you feel in the morning? It's pretty late and you'll be able to think better after you're well rested." 

Eda groaned but she didn't argue with her sister. She got up from Lilith's lap so she could climb off the bed. 

"I'm sure everything will work out fine." Lilith said as she made her way to the door. 

She let out a small noise of disgust as she kicked over something wet. "Ew, Eda! Why do you have abomination sludge everywhere?!" 

Eda only let out a chuckle as she buried her face in her pillow, "I forgot to clean it up." 

"I swear you're such a slob," Lilith said opening the bedroom's door. 

"Love ya too, sis!" 

She was only met with the door closing harshly. Eda's grin quickly turned into a frown as she was left alone with her thoughts. 

She  _ hated _ being alone with her thoughts. 

It suddenly occurred to her how much stuff she didn't think about. Her mom, Odalia, what she really wanted to do with her life. 

She groaned not wanting to dwell on either subject deciding it was her future self's problem. 

But no matter how many times she'd tried to shake Odalia from her thoughts she couldn't. Sure she always thought about her but, now she had to think of a reality without Odalia. 

A strange panicky feeling made her heart skip a beat as she became slightly nauseous. 

This was her own fault, getting attached to her like this. 

She never got attached to people other than Lilith after their mom left. Of course she had friends but they were more like audience members waiting anxiously for her next antic. 

They didn't actually care about her or wanted to get to know her. They probably didn't even like her since most people were jealous of her. 

The only people she had were Lilith and Odalia. Before Odalia she only had a future with Lily, but now she had built a future with the both of them in it. 

She now realized how stupid that was. It wasn't a guarantee Odalia would stay with her forever she could easily leave just like their mother. 

Edalyn turned over on her side the bed's mattress creaking. 

If Odalia didn't want to break up then maybe she would risk it all for her.    
  
But why would she even want to risk her power for someone like her?   
  
Despite her magic she wasn’t special; She was just a delinquent.    
  
Did she even deserve Odalia? 

  
Eda only stared at the poster’s that decorated her walls not wanting to know the answer to that question.    
  
She decided Lily was right like always maybe she did need to sleep on it.    
  
Edalyn pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes trying to find serenity in her bed’s warmth.    
  
The whole night was spent tossing and turning as anxieties flooded her tired stupor.    
  
No brevity seemed to reach her.    
  


* * *

  
  
_ “Odalia!” _   
  
The girl turned towards the calling of her name. She was about to make her way to her first class period feeling too ill to stay in the vacant cafeteria. There was only five minutes to spare before classes started when Edalyn finally decided to show up.    
  
She was completely out of breath gasping as she slowed her run into a lazy trot.    
  
“What took you so long? I was waiting for at least a hour.”   
  
“I woke up late, I’m r-really sorry.” Eda said gasping in between words as she put her hands on her knees. “Oh man I need to sit!”    
  
Eda slumped down at one of the cafeteria’s tables letting out an exaggerated groan.    
  
“We’re going to have to talk some other time class is about to start,” Odalia murmured.    
  
Eda looked up at her and smiled.    
  
“No need to! I sent illusionists clones to take notes for us.” Edalyn then made a show of tapping her temple, “Brain power!”   
  
At Least she was in a joking mood.    
  
Odalia nodded, still feeling uneasy as she sat down next to Eda.   
  
“So…”Eda began.   
  
“Did you figure out what you wanted to do yet?”   
  
“Do you want me to be honest?”   
  
“Y-yeah..”   
  
“No not really,” Eda said with a nervous laugh. “I could hardly sleep last night because of it. I was hoping that we could talk it out together,” she said picking at the hem of her skirt.    
  
“Okay I think I’d rather that,” Odalia said.    
  
“I know we don’t get to say it a lot, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you. And I want what’s best for you,” Eda said, her voice dropping slightly.    
  
Odalia nodded already feeling tears welled up in her eyes as she felt Eda’s hand grab her own. Her lithe fingers intertwined with her own as she gave a gentle squeeze.   
  
“You’re crying already?”   
  
“Shut up!”   
  
Eda smiled before her face turned serious again.    
  
“I think I’d do anything for you, and I’ve never felt that way about anyone ever. But I don’t know if you feel the same.”   
  
“I do.”   
  
“Yeah but what if your parents find out about us? Will you just ditch me to please them?”   
  
Odalia looked down not knowing what to say. Really she didn’t know what she’d do.    
  
“Is it really because I’m a commoner? Will nothing I do make up for that?”   
  
“I really wish I could give you an answer but I just don’t know. My parents are really, really strict.”    
  
Eda bit her lip feeling equally as stumped, “You know I don’t really care about what people think of me but If somehow making your parents like me is the only way I can be with you so be it. I can take care of you just the same way some suave rich guy can. Even if it means…” Eda did a dramatic shiver, “ I have to b-behave…”   
  
“Eda you’d really do all that for me?”   
  
“Of course! I love you, dummy. And I promise you as long as we’re together I’ll take care of you always. Even if I’m not made up of cash.”    
  
Odalia smiled as she brought Eda into a hug, “I love you too, stupid.”    
  
Eda hugged her back before Odalia sat up.    
  
“Oh yeah I forgot we’re at school,” Eda began.    
  
Odalia shook her head then decided to plant her lip’s onto Eda’s. Eda stiffened in surprise but kissed back with equal vigor.    
  
Odalia pulled away for air as Eda let out a squeal of delight.    
  
“You just kissed me for all the world to see! Ohoho-”   
  
“Stop being so loud! You’re gonna get us caught skipping.”   
  
“Aww c’mon baby gimme some more sugar.”    
  
Eda puckered her lips to kiss Odalia again but was only met with a hand stopping her advances.   
  
“You’re no fun, Ms. Blight!”   
  
“We can do more in private,” Odalia said, giving Eda a simple kiss on the cheek.    
  
The other girl turned a beet red, “Oh Odalia, the things you do to a woman!” She said in a sing-song tone.    
_   
“Shush!" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel iffy with this chapter but i hope u guys liked ittt


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow day.

“Brrr...it’s cold!” Eda wailed before letting out a sneeze. Odalia laughed at the noise, it being unusually squeaky.    
  
“You sneeze like a little feline demon. Daww!” Odalia pulled at Eda’s cheek playfully who shot her an angry look.    
  
“No I don’t!”   
  
She let out another sneeze sniffing up the snot that leaked out of her nose. She had hardly any winter clothes and the ones she did have were hand me downs from Lilith. The fur was cheap along with threading. The coat itself was a dingy, brown color looking strikingly poor compared to Odalia’s soft, white fur coat.    
  
Odalia had begged her the entire week to come to The Knee with her to get some training before their midterm finals. Eda had reluctantly agreed but boy was the cold really getting to her. The area past her knees was practically numb as well as her fingertips.    
  
At Least if she caught a cold she could stay home a day or two from school.    
  
“I told you, you could've borrowed one of my winter coats.” Odalia said, bringing Eda into a hug.   
  
Eda immediately wrapped her arms around Odalia’s back, sighing at the other girl’s warmth. The fur of her winter coat brushed Eda’s cheek It was made out of thick fur probably from one of The Knee’s snow demons; Definitely keeping Odalia nice and warm.    
  
They were almost up to the knee and if Eda wasn’t damn near frozen she would’ve made some sarcastic remark about hugging and making out at the top.    
  
“Geez, Eda you really are shivering. Do you want one of my coats?”    
  
“How many are you wearing…?”   
  
“Three?”   
  
“No wonder you aren’t freezing! I’m only wearing one!’   
  
“Why would you only wear one? It gets really, really cold around here.”    
  
“Now you tell me...If I get sick I’m giving it to you.”   
  
“Uh-huh, I’d like to see you try.”   
  
“I could try right now.”   
  
Odalia arched a brow at Eda who only gave her a sly smirk. Before she knew it Eda had threw herself onto her as she puckered out her lips making Odalia double back.    
  
“Eda!”   
  
“Let me give you my germs!”    
  
Odalia let out a laugh as Eda practically tacked her on the ground. She let out a slight grunt from her body making contact with the thick snow. Her beanie had fallen off her head as Eda’s forehead touched hers. She wrapped her arms around the other girl’s neck a huge smile brightening her features.    
  
Eda was temporarily lost for words at Odalia’s new beauty. Of course Eda always thought Odalia looked beautiful but the redness of her nose and cheeks along with her unusually big smile made her look wonderful.    
  
“I love you.” Odalia said.    
  
Eda smiled, “I love you too, Lia.”   
  
Eda leaned in for a kiss, her lips slightly chapped from the cold breeze but Odalia didn’t care.    
  


Eda had deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue past Odalia's lips causing a muffled moan to escape her mouth. Her tongue explored the crevices of her mouth while her hands roamed her body.    
  
Odalia could tell Eda was getting too excited gently placing a hand on her shoulder and slowly pulling away.    
  
“Hey I don’t think I’m-”   
  
Eda looked down slightly dazed from their mini makeout session as a dribble of spit hung on her bottom lip.    
  
“Huh?”   
  
“I don’t think I’m ready to do  _ that _ yet.”   
  
Eda’s face suddenly flamed as she figured out what Odalia meant, “Oh no I wasn’t trying- I would never...Especially out here!”   
  
Odalia let out a laugh at Eda’s babbling sitting up slightly. “You’re so dumb I swear.”   
  
“Hey! I’m offended you would even think I had such low standards for myself to do it OUTSIDE!” Eda shouted her voice echoing throughout the empty terrain. She flung her Hands dramatically through the air before losing her balance and falling on her elbows.  _ “Ow!” _   
  
“Shush! Are you trying to wake up one of the monsters out here!” Odalia quickly got up brushing off the snow from her back and bottom. Bending down she picked up her beanie and similarly dusted off the snow from it.    
  
“You look so cute with your beanie on, like a little homeless man.” Eda said with a wink.    
  
“Hahaha, very funny.”    
  
“I can almost give you all my pickpocket money right now for how much of a cute homeless man you’d make.”   
  
“Keep talking and I’ll put a spell on your tongue and make it the size of a grudgby ball.”   
  
“You’d never do that to me, I’m too lovable.”   
  
Eda abruptly got up before quickly snatching Odalia’s beanie from her hands.    
_   
_ _ “Hey!” _ _   
_ _   
_ Odalia reached for her beanie before Eda outstretched out her arm waving the hat in the air.    
  
“Stop messing around, we have to practice soon!”   
  
“Aww, c’mon you were okay with us making out a few minutes ago.”   
_   
_ _ “Eda!!” _ _   
_ _   
_ “Eda!” Eda mocked in a whiny tone.    
  
“You’re such a pain sometimes, give it back!”   
  
“I’ll give it back after you say you love me.”    
  
“Ughh! I love you, idiot!”    
  
“That sounded too forced plus the derogatory term was unneeded, Ms. Blight.”   
  
Odalia put her hands on her hips, her face red with annoyance as a comical scowl played at her features.   
  
“Edalyn Clawthorne, Oh how I humbly love thee and would ask on behalf of my love for you you’d return my beanie for my head warmth, my love.”   
  
“I guess that will suffice, dear but....I need some cardio!”   
  
Before she knew it Eda was off running unthinkably fast, grudgby had definitely helped build stamina and muscles in her legs.    
  
“I can’t stand you sometimes!” Odalia hollered before running after her.    
  
Eda let out a series of obnoxious laughter as Odalia only growled in return and shouted a series of insults.    
  


* * *

  
  
Night had finally settled along the land as the terrain grew colder. Despite that the two girls snuggled together in the snow eyes fixated on the night sky. A small fire was nestled next to them made out of dry leaves and twigs. Eda had ignited it with her magic as the two spent the rest of their time together talking about whatever came to their minds.Odalia had wrapped her fur coat around the two of them creating a soothing warmth as the fire meekly crackled.    
  
“And then I set the whole classroom on fire! I was like four so you could imagine how scared everyone was that I was able to make such a massive fire. And that’s when they decided to move me up instead of keeping me in the baby class.”    
  
Odalia had listened vaguely remembering the day that happened. A rumor had spread that Eda got expelled which was a feat considering their age. But they all had been surprised to see her the next day proudly walking in a potion’s track uniform.    
  
It wasn’t much longer after that Odalia had tested out of the baby class, but that had been the first time she’d ever heard of Edalyn. She remembered feeling a twinge of jealousy at Eda’s power wondering why she didn’t have that type of magic.    
  
“Barely in school and you were already a troublemaker,” Odalia teased.   
  
“Ha! Yeah...Now I’m really starting to see why my mom recycled so many wine bottles when I was younger.”   
  
Odalia slightly tensed at the mention of Eda’s mom knowing it was a sensitive subject for her but relaxed seeing that Eda looked unphased.    
  
“You were always wild, huh?”   
  
“Yep! And I’m never gonna change, baby!” Eda gave her a quick peck on the cheek.    
“Remember when you hated me?” Eda asked. “Now you can’t get enough of me.”   
  


“You wish, and yeah you really pissed me off. I don’t know how I feel in love with you.”   
  
“I think it was my charming personality!”   
  
Odalia snorted, “Mmm, maybe.”   
  
She rested her head on Eda’s shoulder, “I was just really uptight back then.”   
  
“You still are.”   
  
“Yeah! But not as much! I just hated everyone that didn’t act like me.”   
  
“Ehh...You still act like that but hey! I know this sour lemon drop has a sweet center.”   
  
“Only for you, sadly.”   
  
“Yep! Only for me! This charming personality does wonders!”   
  
Odalia only scoffed at the other girl before planting a kiss on her lips.   
  
“We should start heading back or my parents will send out the whole emperor coven to search for me,” Odalia said.   
  
“Awww just when it was getting fun!” Eda cried dramatically.    
  
“I’m going to see you tomorrow.”   
  
“I know but I wish we could spend more time together.”   
  
“I know, me too.”   
  
Eda sighed a frown playing at her lips as she got up and kicked snow over the open fire. Odalia zipped back up her fur coat before giving Eda a tight hug. She smiled before wrapping her arms around Odalia’s back.    
  
“I love you,” Odalia said.    
  
“Man you really say that a lot, it must be true,” Eda teased.   
  
“Shut up!”

  
Odalia let out a sigh as she stood at the front of the Blight manor. She had just finished dropping Eda off at her dad’s shop before returning home herself. She was twenty minutes late from the time her parents told her to come home and she knew something was to be done with her.   
  
Her hand shook as she placed it on the bronze doorknob trying to steady her hand as she turned the knob. She pushed the door open before entering feeling heat sting her cold cheeks. She could hear silverware clanking onto dishes as voices could be heard from the dining area. Odalia quickly stripped off her coats before hanging them on the coat hanger by the door. She then kicked off her boots sitting them next to her father’s for the maids to shine later.    
  
_ “Odalia?! Is that you?!” _ _   
_ _   
_ “Yes, mother! Sorry I came back so late I lost track of time.” Odalia called as she entered the dining room hoping her mother would believe her fib. As she entered the dining area she was met with a familiar face of a boy she’d seen in her abomination class a few times. He had shaggy brown hair with a strong, square face. Odalia would’ve thought he was handsome if a particular red-haired girl didn’t exist.   
  
Rather than seeing angry faces from her parents both seemed beyond delighted.    
  
“What’s going on?” Odalia asked as she made her way to the table taking a seat far from the three of them.    
  
“Oh, Odalia this is Alador, one of my co-worker’s sons. You must know him from your abomination class, hm?”   
  
Alador gave a slight wave as he said a polite hello.    
  
Odalia returned it putting on a false smile but her heart clinched as it suddenly dawned on her the reason behind this arranged dinner.    
  
“It’s very nice to meet you.” Odalia said, trying to keep her voice from cracking. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family dinner.

_ “Alador here is a fine lad!” _ Her father boasted as he playfully slapped the boy’s back. Alador gave a jovial laugh in return that sounded nauseatingly fake. Odalia had to repress a eyeroll as she thought of what Eda would say in a moment like this.    
  
_ ‘Geez, buddy tone it down a bit!’ _ _   
_ _   
_ Odalia felt herself smile as she picked up her cup of tea sipping the orange substance.    
  
“Look, he even has Ms.Negative Nancy smiling,honey!”   
  
Her mother only let out a laugh as Odalia momentarily choked on her tea. She put the cup down giving a small chuckle as she felt Alador’s heated gaze on her. Her face flushed in embarrassment a pitiful scarlet red. She was used to boys and even some young men looking at her in such a shameless way. Without sounding full of herself she knew she was fairly attractive, having almost all the features that would make her conventionally beautiful in the isles’ standard of beauty.    
  
She met his gaze, their eyes interlocking before he gave her a soft smile. Odalia reluctantly returned it as she overheard her parents loudly chatting completely oblivious to their awkward tension.   
  
“You know what would be a marvelous idea!” Her mother announced as she took a sip from her wine glass. “If you two went to grom together this year! If so we’d have to go dress and tuxedo shopping for you two soon before all the cute clothes get snagged by the commoners.”   
  
“I think that’d be absolutely wonderful! I’d be more than happy to go to grom with someone as beautiful as Odalia.” Alador said as he looked over at her.    
  
Odalia only let out a babble dwindling her fork around her fingertips, “Well I mean yeah but uhm I wasn’t sure I wanted to go to grom this year-”   
  
“Nonsense! Every child goes to grom and you should be more than happy to go with someone like Alador rather than some snot nosed boy from bonesborough,” Her father said eyeing her keenly.   
  
Odalia stabbed at the delicacy meat on her plate, slight juices seeping out of it, “Of course father.”   
  
_ Here they go again making choices for me, screw them. _ _   
_ _   
_ Alador must have picked up on her disinterest as he quickly started talking again, “Well I think that Odalia is more classier than most girls. We could always hold our own grom! Only invite the richest of the rich so we can fully have a true blight-like night!”    
  
That was even a  _ worse _ idea. Having to spend a whole night with people like  _ him? _ She’d rather die on the spot. At Least if her parents did make her go to grom with Alador she could somehow sneak off with Eda behind the bleachers.   
  
Then it suddenly dawned on her.   
  
_ Eda. _   
  
How the hell was she supposed to tell Eda her parents were trying to set her up with some prep boy? She’d be devastated. This was everything they both had silently feared.    
  
_ No _ , she couldn’t think like that. She wasn’t bound to Alador at least not yet there was still time to introduce her parents to Eda and maybe just maybe they’d have a change of heart once they saw how talented and beautiful she is even if she is a commoner.   
  
“I think that’s a wonderful idea!”   
  
“It’ll show the commoners what we blights are all about, son.”   
  
“What do you think, Odalia?” Alador asked cutting between her parents’ praises.    
  
Odalia blinked then looked at the three of them, “Uhm...I don’t know do we really want commoners having a whole dance to themselves?” Odalia said with a false smile.    
  
“She does have a point,” her father said as he stuck a piece of meat in his mouth.    
  
“Oh to hell with it we’ll have two dances! Just to celebrate us!” Her mother chimed in.    
  
Odalia meekly agreed with them as their voices practically boomed throughout the manor talking about various things Odalia suddenly had no interest in anymore.   
  
Money, fame, power.    
  
Somehow none of it mattered to her anymore as she was more interested in the loose lent of the table cloth.   
  
Sighing, she put on a false act smiling and nodding at whatever they were saying. Chiming in to give basic feedback never really believing in her own words.    
  
This was definitely new.    
  
  
“Well it’s time for me to take this young lad home!” Her father said as he called for one of the maid’s to bring both him and Alador’s evening coats. “It’s time for me and him to have some man to man time. I want to get to know the boy who might marry my daughter one day.” He said with a cheery smile as he looked at Odalia.    
  
Her heart sank at that sentence but she put on a mask smiling softly.   
  
“It was nice meeting you,” Alador said.    
  
“It was nice meeting you too.”   
  
Odalia watched the two men be handed their coats as both made their way out of the manor side by side. 

* * *

"He seems like a nice boy." Her mother said as the maid began taking their empty plates without a word. The dining area felt more at ease without the presence of her father and Alador. Once they were gone Odalia had felt all the muscles she’d subconsciously tensed relax as she reached over for her cup of tea. She had no interest in drinking it but only wanted to feel the warmth of the porcelain cup against her hands as she silently looked at the table cloth.    
  
“I suppose so,” Odalia finally murmured.    
  
“What’s with that face?”   
  
Odalia looked up at her mother who wore a scowl as her eyebrow arched.    
  
“Nothing, mother I’m just tired.”    
  
Her mother sighed as she shook her head not believing a word she said. Truthfully, Odalia trusted her mother more than her father but that wasn’t saying much. When she was a little girl Odalia often seeked comfort away from her father’s harsh punishments. With every spanking or harsh slap across the cheek, her mother was there to comfort her as she pitifully cried into her bosom.    
  
In return though, Odalia’s mother used her like a therapist venting every frustration her marriage brought as Odalia could only look on feeling powerless.   
  
_ “I just feel so trapped with him!” Her mother often sobbed.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I’m bound to a man I don’t love.” _   
  
She didn’t know what to say or what to do. She just stared at her mother giving her mother a kiss or hug whenever she was done venting. Her mother would then pull her into her lap and squeeze her tight. That had been the safest Odalia remembered feeling in her childhood which was ironic considering her mother was almost as terrible as her father. But that’s how it was for years up until Odalia entered teenagehood. She wasn’t the terrified little girl who needed comforting from her mother’s bosom anymore. And as she longed for more freedoms and independence she began to see how manipulative her mother was. Even if she may be the victim of this damned arranged marriage system.   
  
“Nothing is ever good enough for you is it?” Her mother blurted causing Odalia to snap her head up.    
  
She didn’t say anything in return, only squirming in her seat as her cheeks began to heat up.    
  
“All I want is what’s best for you but you’re never satisfied!”   
  
She felt herself jump at her mother’s sudden shriek but chose to keep her silence.    
  
“Nothing I ever do for anybody in this house is ever good enough! Especially for you! You’re exactly like your father always have been always will be!”   
  
Odalia looked down at the orange liquid studying the various leaf specks she found in the tea.    
  
She suppressed the tears that threatened to spill out as she tapped at the cup’s glass anxiously trying to focus on the noise her nail made with the glass. 

Her mother quieted down as a heavy silence weighed upon the room.    
  
“I’ve known what you’ve been doing.”   
  
“What?” Odalia’s head snapped up as her heart skipped a beat.    
  
“I’m not stupid I was a teenager once too. Going out suddenly to ‘train’ when we have a perfectly good training room here in the manor. Always late coming home, saying you’re at the library studying but when I ask the librarian he hasn’t seen a trace of you in two weeks. Your father may eat your lies up because of how dense he is but I know you better than anyone else, Odalia. And I could see it clear on your face whenever you saw Alador in the room.”   
  
Odalia felt suddenly sick as her face turned pale. The tears she had held back came out in a sudden sob as her hands were enveloped in tiny tremors. The area in her abdomen felt weak as a chills came over her body.    
  
_ This was it, she’d never speak to Edalyn again she’d never see her again her mother was going to tell her father everything- _   
  
“Who is he?”   
  
Odalia put her cup down and quickly wiped her face murmuring something incoherently.   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
“It’s a she.” She said, her voice shaking as she rubbed her forehead.    
  
Her mother let out a weak laugh as she ran a hand through her groomed hair. “Of course it’s a she , why wouldn’t it be?!”    
  
Odalia sunk in her chair as she tapped on the glass her foot steadily bouncing.    
  
“Who is she?”   
  
Odalia shook her head fervently refusing to answer.    
  
“Who is  _ she _ .” Her mother demanded her voice threatening low.    
  
“E-eda…” Odalia whispered.    
  
“Eda who?”   
  
“Edalyn Clawthorne! Mom please don’t tell dad I’m begging you!” Odalia cried as she quickly made her way over to her mother, her chair loudly hitting the floor. She soon felt herself sink to her knees almost on instinct as she pulled at her mother’s dress.    
  
“I’ll do anything, anything! Just please don’t tell dad!” Odalia sobbed.    
  
Her mother quickly pulled her up by the wrist causing her to stumble to her feet.    
  
“What the hell are you doing on the floor?! Get up!”   
  
“Mother please I’m so sorry.”    
  
“If you were sorry you wouldn’t have done it in the first place!”   
  
“Don’t tell dad!”   
  
“Will you stop saying that I’m not telling your father,” her mother then quickly scoffed before turning her head away from Odalia, “Do you know what storm that would cause in this household?! For once we finally have peace and I’m not going to let your teenage affairs ruin that for me!”   
  
Odalia quieted down only letting out a few whimpers as she briskly wiped her tears away.   
  
Her mother ran a hand through her hair struggling on what to say next.    
  
“You said she’s a Clawthorne?”   
  
“Yes…”   
  
Her mother sighed before massaging her temples. “Odalia, why do you always do this? Do you love seeing me upset?”   
  
“I didn’t mean for it to happen!”   
  
“What do you mean you didn’t mean for it to happen! You knew what you were doing!”   
  
Odalia wrung her hands as she looked down at the floor, “You don’t understand.”   
  
“What don’t I understand?! That you think it’s okay to hookup with whoever you please?! Like we don’t have a family name to live up to?!”   
  
“It’s not like that I love her!” Odalia abruptly yelled.   
  
“What do you know about love?!” Her mother roared as she pounded the palm of her hand on the table.    
  
“Apparently more than you because I know for a damn fact I’m not going to marry that boy and be a stereotypical, miserable old housewife like you! I’m going to marry her one day and I don’t care what you or father or anyone else thinks about me!”   
  
The words fell from her mouth in a single shout as relief and terror filled her being as both her and her mother slowly processed what she had just said. There was no more hiding as for once in her fifteen years she was finally able to express her true feelings and make her own decision without the constraints of her parents.

An unreadable expression fell on her mother’s face as they both stared at each other in suffocating silence. It felt like they were both underwater struggling to breathe and swim through this new pressure and tension surrounding them.    
  
The closest thing Odalia could match her mother’s face with was utter heartbreak causing her to feel a slither of guilt. She watched as her mother turned away from her cupping a hand to her mouth. She rubbed at her cheek as tears fled from her eyes.    
  
“Mother-”   
  
“Upstairs.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Upstairs, now! I don’t want to look at you!” Her mother screamed.    
  
Odalia hesitated on moving but quickly left the dining area making her way to the long corridor leading up to the second floor’s stairway. 

She momentarily stopped to look at the painting of her and her mother. It was crafted by one of the fine painters of bonesborough a truly elegant piece. It depicted Odalia in her infancy as a younger version of her mother cradled her in her arms.    
  
She was young, beautiful.    
  
_ A mask of happiness construed on her face. _   
  
Odalia looked away as tears stung her eyes at the sickening thought that could’ve been her one day.    
  
She wordlessly climbed the stairs making her way to her room. 

* * *

  
  


“Lily I totally got it this time!” Eda sang as she scribbled in Lilith’s crossword puzzle. The two girls were making their way to school being surprisingly early for once. Eda took almost ten thousand years to get ready as she spent most of the time griping and trying to convince her father to let her stay home from school.    
  
Though, even if she wouldn’t admit it outloud, it was a nice change of pace to carelessly walk to school with Lilith enjoying the outdoors before suffering the evil clutches of hexside.    
  
Lily looked over her shoulder and chuckled.    
  
“Yeah, no you totally don’t got it this time and that’s not even a word.”   
  
“Uh, yeah it is!”   
  
“Uh, it really isn’t. I think I know more than you do about the english language, genius. Seriously, when was the last time you read a book.”   
  
Eda opened her mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by Lilith.    
  
“Not a manga you picked up because of the pin-up girls, a  _ real  _ book.”   
  
“Uh...A year ago?”   
  
“You haven’t picked up a book in a year?! Edalyn! You’ll become illiterate!”   
  
“Not I won’t God you’re so judgemental! I’m a busy woman. I got no time to read these days. Not like I have the patience for it either…”   
  
“Mhm, more like busy doing nothing.” Lilith teased as she snatched the bubblegum pack from the mesh pocket of Eda’s bag.    
  
“Hey! You didn’t ask, wise guy!”   
  
“Consider this payback for stealing my eyeliner without asking.”   
  
“Damn, got me there.”   
  
Lilith pulled out three gum sticks before tossing the tiny pack to Eda. She quickly caught it, almost dropping it on the floor.    
  
“Ooo, you got sour appleblood flavor. It’s almost like you  _ wanted  _ me to steal it.”   
  
“You talk too much,” Eda laughed as they made their way towards the school’s entrance. Various students stood outside getting in a game of kickball or hexes hold’em before classes started.    
  
“Holy shit they’re playing hexes hold’em! We gotta go steal their cards, oh please, Lily, please!”   
  
“How about no. I’m not sitting in detention with you again. Why don’t you just go ask to play like a normal person?”   
  
“Because I’m just cool like tha-”   
  
_ “Edalyn!!” _ _   
  
_

Both Eda and Lilith turned around seeing a teary eyed Odalia run towards them. Odalia stopped short in front of Eda before enveloping her into a tight hug. Odalia freely sobbed into Eda’s neck as she held onto the other girl tightly.   
  
“What’s going on?!” Eda pulled Odalia away to look into her eyes.    
  
They were bright pink and eyebag heavy looking like she didn’t sleep at all last night.    
  
“What’s happening, did someone hurt you?”   
  
“Are you okay..?” Lilith chimed in offering a comforting rub on the back.    
  
“I-I just need to talk to you like right now. Right now, right now.” Odalia said as she frantically played with the hem of her skirt.    
  
Edalyn took Odalia’s hands into her own giving them a comforting squeeze, “Hey, okay just calmed down alright? You know I’ll throw hands at anyone who hurts you so don’t worry.”   
  
Odalia shook her head only letting out a sob.    
  
“Eda do you want me to leave you guys alone?” Lily asked, her voice small.    
  
Eda nodded before wrapping her arms around Odalia holding her tight. Lily nodded before giving a soft smile to Odalia.    
  
“I hope you feel better, whatever is bothering you.” Lily said.    
  
Odalia mumbled out a thank you as Lily hesitantly left the couple alone.    
  
Odalia’s outbursts had definitely given them stares considering the two girls never showed any affection to each other inside of school. Eda looked angrily at all of them shooting a death glare.   
  
“Hey how about all of you take a picture?! It might last a helluva lot longer!”   
  
They all immediately looked away as both Odalia and Eda made their way to the school’s front doors.    
  
“Hey everything is going to be okay? Whatever this is we’ll fix it, I promise. Just like we always do.” Eda said with a comforting smile.    
  
Odalia nodded desperately trying to find solace in Eda’s words as she clung on to the girl for support.    
  
Eda could only look on, worried out of her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, this fic is getting some attention considering hardly anybody ships these two together. Nevertheless thank you all for the kudos, comments, subs, and bookmarks! It means a crap ton!


End file.
